Los Angeles
by Tch0upi
Summary: "C'est de la folie, j'ai un appart', un travail, je ne peux pas partir comme ça !" Son existence était grise, ennuyante, jamais de rebondissements. Son lit était vide, son appartement froid et personne ne se rendrait compte de son départ, de toute façon. Et Sasuke Uchiha, ce jeune rebelle en fuite, son amant d'un soir, était irrésistible. Naru/Sasu. UA. Yaoi & Lemons.
1. Prologue

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Los Angeles

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu (et peut-être d'autres).

* * *

_Ivres, sur la plage déserte_  
_On a dansé toute la nuit_  
_Tango, vue sur le large_  
_On a fait des folies..._

- Yann Perreau.

* * *

**Los Angeles - Prologue**

* * *

Naruto se redressa difficilement sur ses coudes, le souffle coupé. Il avait de mignonnes traces roses sur les joues alors qu'il contemplait le visage de son amant, toujours échoué sur la banquette arrière. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait un air épuisé mais heureux et comblé. Naruto se demandait comment il avait pu seulement penser à lui résister. Dans ce club, au milieu de ce lieu de chaleur et de tension sexuelle, il l'avait hélé, capturé de ses magnifiques pupilles noires incandescentes, pleines de flammes malgré leur couleur sombre. Il le fixait de son regard intense et profond. Le blond s'était fait ensorceler, s'était fait avoir comme une adolescente au coeur d'artichaut.

La respiration saccadée, les yeux perdus, Naruto se mordilla les lèvres. Le jeune homme sous lui souriait, un rictus en coin, lui-même rougissant légèrement. Le blond sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment si doux, si apaisant, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

C'était le sentiment d'être amoureux. Et il était merveilleux.

Quand les lèvres de son vis-à-vis se mirent à se mouvoir, il se pencha, son corps bougeant de lui-même, afin de l'embrasser, sans se rendre compte que le jeune homme était en train de lui parler. Il ne voyait ni n'entendait rien de plus que ce désir qui le desséchait, qui le rendait assoiffé, affamé - il y avait de nombreuses années qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Autre chose que ce vide qui l'habitait sans relâche depuis des lustres.

Le garçon fut pris par surprise, interrompu dans sa lancée, mais il se détendit en un rien de temps, passant ses bras autour de ses épaules larges, ne lui en voulant aucunement de lui avoir coupé la parole. Ses mains se posèrent sur le dos du blond qui eut des frissons à en faire vibrer les étoiles dans le ciel et dans l'univers tout entier. Il approfondit le baiser, sentant quasiment l'envie de faire l'amour se matérialiser de nouveau en lui. Mais ils l'avaient déjà fait trois fois dans la voiture du jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. C'était plus que tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis... trop longtemps.

- Tu sais que j'aime t'embrasser, murmura son amant contre ses lèvres. Mais chéri, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Naruto ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Deux pierres précieuses d'un bleu azuréen qui semblaient briller dans le noir.

- Je...

- Tu veux qu'on parte, oui ou non ?

Naruto parut se réveiller d'un long rêve très plaisant, alors que la réalité le frappait durement. Il regarda la banquette sur laquelle ils étaient installés, jeta un regard vers les sièges avant, vers le volant, sur lequel était accroché son t-shirt, là où il avait atterrit dans leur empressement. Il posa ses yeux sur le levier de vitesse, sur le tableau de bord, sur les vitres, sur l'extérieur. Il aperçut l'immeuble de son appartement. Il avait proposé au jeune homme de se rendre chez lui pour le faire mais ils n'avaient pas pu attendre d'être montés, ils avaient été trop pressés.

- On se connaît pratiquement pas, c'est de la folie...

- On aura tout le temps de se connaître si on part ensemble ! Sur la route, il y aura suffisamment de temps pour discuter, crois-moi. En fait, du temps, c'est tout ce qu'on aura devant nous.

En regardant son coin de rue, son immeuble, son quartier, il ravala sa salive et réfléchit à la vitesse grand V, sachant le regard du jeune homme sur lui. Il repassa les mots de celui-ci dans sa tête et pensa à sa vie. Sa misérable et ennuyante existence. Sa vie grise, dans laquelle aucun rebondissement ne survenait jamais. Il songea à son grand lit vide, son appartement miteux où l'écho était plus bruyant que lui-même. Il eut une furtive pensée pour son travail, la cravate qu'il portait tous les jours, même si elle l'étouffait toujours un peu plus, plus le temps avançait...

Il réfléchit à cette ville qu'il détestait, à sa pollution qui commençait à empoisonner son cœur et plus encore. Il détestait ses nombreux habitants, il haïssait la routine, les heures de pointe, les bus remplis, les métros noirs de monde, il détestait la solitude inscrit sur tous les murs des ruelles. Il détestait cette vie qui manquait d'amour.

- C'est de la folie... s'entendit-il murmurer, la tête encore pleine de cet orgasme, des papillons dans son ventre.

Un sourire s'agrandit sur le visage du jeune homme à ses côtés, tandis qu'il fixait encore l'immeuble - son chez lui, sa maison qui n'avait rien d'un foyer chaleureux.

- J'ai un travail, un appart' à payer... Je peux pas partir comme ça.

- C'est la partie amusante, tu sais !

Naruto tourna vivement la tête. Devant son air choqué, le jeune homme éclata de rire. Le blond remarqua qu'il avait enfilé son caleçon. Il le suivit dans son rire et ils s'esclaffèrent tous les deux avant de finir bouche contre bouche de nouveau.

Naruto était un homme ennuyant. Il portait des complets, veston cravate, monture sur le nez et mallette à la main. Lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi, vendredi, toujours la même routine, la même histoire écrite et réécrite. Il rentrait chez lui le soir, n'avait même pas un poisson rouge qui l'attendait, juste le silence. Il dormait dans un lit froid, regardait la télé quand ça lui tentait même s'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour cette activité - ce n'était pas drôle de rire tout seul. Il travaillait, gagnait de l'argent mais ne l'utilisait pas car il n'avait pas de partenaire de vie à gâter, à emmener dîner dans des restaurants, à emmener au cinéma. D'ailleurs, il n'y allait jamais, au cinéma...

Peut-être était-ce le moment pour que tout change ?

Sa main caressa doucement la mâchoire du jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et il sourit alors que le baiser s'éternisait. Il rouvrit les yeux en même temps que leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

- Seras-tu toujours garé devant chez moi à l'aube ?

Son amant ouvrit les yeux pour plonger dans les siens. Un rictus amusé apparut sur ses lèvres, mais quelque chose de plus profond dans ses yeux noirs.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux, chéri, répondit-il.

- J'ai quelques petites choses à régler, deux trois trucs à emporter, mais... - il ravala sa salive, nerveusement - Tu m'attends ?

- Fais vite, mon Napoléon ! s'exclama le jeune garçon en lui caressant la joue. On a le monde à conquérir !

Et sur un dernier baiser, Naruto Uzumaki scella son destin.

* * *

Bonsoir à tous ! Je sais que j'ai déjà une fiction en cours, mais il est malheureusement impossible d'empêcher une auteure d'écrire. Je ne sais pas où ceci mènera, mais l'idée m'est venue et je n'ai pas pu la laisser partir. Ne vous inquiétez pas, "Under My Skin" n'est pas en pause, loin de là ! Plus j'ai de choses à écrire, plus je suis heureuse. En fait, c'est ce qui me garde en vie, ni plus ni moins. Mais j'imagine qu'un lecteur ne peut qu'en être heureux...

Donnez-moi vos avis et je posterai la suite de "Under My Skin". :)

Bisous !

_Tch0upi._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Los Angeles

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu.

* * *

_Nous pouvons tous les deux _  
_Aller et revenir _  
_Nous pouvons oublier _  
_Et puis nous rendormir _  
_Nous réveiller souffrir vieillir _  
_Nous endormir encore _  
_Rêver à la mort _  
_Nous éveiller sourire et rire _  
_Et rajeunir _  
_Notre amour reste là _  
_Têtu comme une bourrique _

- Jacques Prévert.

* * *

**Los Angeles - Chapitre 1**

* * *

« Direction ouest ». L'immense plaque verte passa au-dessus de leur tête, et s'éloignait déjà derrière eux sur la route. Naruto reposa ses yeux devant, ayant encore un peu de mal à croire qu'il était là, dans la voiture d'un inconnu, à avancer sur l'autoroute menant il ne savait trop où. L'aube était passé de peu et le soleil se levait lentement à l'horizon, envoyant des taches de couleurs créant un mélange absolument magnifique dans le ciel.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais de toute façon ? demanda Sasuke, jetant un coup d'œil, à travers le rétroviseur, à la valise bouclée sur la banquette arrière.

Naruto tourna la tête et observa le jeune homme, les deux mains sur le volant, qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Euh...

- Ça t'a quand même pris une heure et demi, hein, ajouta son amant en bifurquant vers la droite, en direction ouest.

Le blond détourna le regard, le posant à sa droite. Il contempla le paysage qui défilait et se mordilla la lèvre. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait pas avec qui il était. Et il ne savait pas où il partait. Mais bizarrement... il n'arrivait pas à le regretter. C'était le truc le plus fou qu'il n'avait jamais fait dans sa vie. Tous ceux et celles qui lui avaient un jour dit qu'il était un idiot coincé qui ne savait pas comment s'amuser, qu'il était un intello doublé d'un bizarroïde, pouvaient aller se rhabiller.

Il venait de _fuir_. Sur un coup de tête. Avec un jeune dévergondé qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Je rédigeais une lettre de démission, marmonna-t-il.

- Tu... quoi ? s'étonna Sasuke.

- Je rédigeais une lettre de démission, répéta Naruto en tournant la tête pour le regarder.

Sasuke le fixait avec la bouche ouverte et une expression de surprise sur le visage. Naruto roula des yeux en tendant une main vers le volant.

- OK, ça surprend je te l'accorde, mais continue à conduire, tu veux ?

- Pardon, pouffa le jeune homme en reposant ses yeux sur la route, embarrassé.

Mais son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir alors qu'il fixait le ciel couleur orangé. Et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de regarder le jeune homme, et de remarquer ses pommettes roses. Il était si beau. D'une beauté sauvage, une beauté quasi-magique, fascinante. Il était un humain... le genre d'humain qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant.

- C'est la chose la plus cool que j'ai entendu ! s'exclama-t-il alors, le sortant de ses rêveries. Comme ça, en pleine nuit, tu envoie chier ton patron et tu fous le camp ! Génial !

- Je ne l'ai pas envoyé chier, soupira Naruto, gêné à son tour.

- Bah, c'est tout comme. Et tu faisais quoi, de toute façon ? Avocat ?

- Non je n'étais pas avocat, répondit le blond. Moi, je suis secrétaire. Enfin, _j'étais_.

- Oh oups ! C'était sûrement mon amant précédent.

Naruto se retourna de nouveau brusquement, fronçant vivement les sourcils.

- Ça t'arrive souvent ?

- Quoi ? lâcha le brun en haussant les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- De coucher avec le premier venu ? Et puis, où as-tu déniché un avocat ?

- Dans le même genre d'endroit où je t'ai déniché. Mais t'inquiète pas, je préfère les secrétaires, ils sont plus sexys en général.

Aux paroles du jeune homme, totalement insouciantes et remplies d'innocence, Naruto demeura immobile et silencieux, de longs instants. Il n'y avait pas à dire en tout cas, Sasuke était tout un phénomène.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le seul bruit étant celui de la voiture avançant sur le bitume et le vent qui frappait la carrosserie. Naruto laissa dériver son regard vers l'extérieur, à nouveau, et se mit à penser à son appartement, son travail, tout ce qu'il avait laissé derrière. La ville s'éloignait progressivement derrière eux, et il n'y avait rien ni personne qu'il regrettait. Orphelin, il n'avait aucun parents, et, depuis toujours rejeté par la société, il n'avait aucun ami. Aucune famille proche, pas de frères, ni de sœurs, pas d'oncles, pas de tantes, ses deux parents étant enfants uniques tout comme lui, pas de grands-parents...

En fait, Naruto était véritablement seul au monde. Il l'avait toujours été. La seule personne qu'il avait, c'était son parrain. Ce n'était pas vraiment son parrain, mais c'était le « mentor » de son père, celui qui lui avait tout appris, et il était la personne qui avait été mis à sa charge à la mort de ses parents, survenu à ses cinq ans. Malheureusement, cet homme, qui s'appelait Jiraiya, et qui avait été la seule personne que Naruto avait jamais connue, était lui aussi décédé, à ses seize ans. Depuis, il vivait par lui-même. Et la vie s'était montrée particulièrement ardue... D'ailleurs, quand il y pensait, Naruto ne savait pas exactement comment et pourquoi il était seulement encore vivant. Qu'est-ce qui lui donnait encore l'envie de vivre ? Quelle était sa raison, sa motivation ? Après tout, il n'avait aucune ambition. Il avait vingt-quatre ans, il était célibataire, il avait un emploi correct sans être extrêmement prestigieux, il avait beaucoup d'économies mais son argent ne l'avait jamais rendu heureux, et pour finir il avait eu une seule petite amie dans toute sa vie, qui plus est une femme qui lui avait brisé le cœur...

Mais soudainement, à l'idée qu'il était en cet instant en train de partir loin de tout ça, de sa routine, de sa vie misérable, il sourit. Il se sentit revivre. Il renaissait en même temps que le soleil se levait sur un nouveau jour.

- Et pour ton appart' ? demanda alors Sasuke.

Naruto baissa la tête, sortant de ses pensées.

- J'ai laissé un message sur le répondeur de mon proprio, répondit-il. Ainsi que les clés sur la table de la cuisine, ajouta-t-il après un moment.

Alors que le silence s'éternisait, Naruto tourna la tête. Le jeune homme regardait droit devant lui avec une expression confuse.

- Mais... Pour ton travail, je peux comprendre, mais... Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, non ? Je ne suis pas idiot. Si jamais tu veux rentrer chez toi... En fait, tu n'as plus d'endroit où revenir... élabora Sasuke à haute voix, pratiquement en train d'angoisser.

Naruto observa ses mains blanches se crisper sur le volant.

- C'est exact. Je n'ai plus d'endroit où revenir. Je ne dépends à partir de ce moment que de toi, Sasuke.

- Tu es... fou !

- Je ne te comprends pas, poursuivit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as dit cette nuit que ce serait une aventure, que toi et moi allions partir quelque part, partir et ne penser à rien. Alors je suis parti. Je n'ai plus envie d'avoir d'attache. Je ne veux pas être retenu par quelque chose. Voilà pourquoi j'ai coupé tous mes liens. C'est la seule façon pour moi de démarrer une nouvelle vie.

À nouveau, le jeune homme fut muet comme une carpe. Inquiet, Naruto le regarda. Sasuke était tout sauf muet. Soit il ricanait, soit il blaguait, soit il déblatérait sur ses rêves et ambitions futures.

Au bout d'un moment, il retrouva sa langue.

- Non, je comprends tout ça... mais ça veut dire que... Naruto, tu n'es vraiment pas un mec prudent. Embarquer avec un inconnu pour aller Dieu sait où, abandonner ton appart', tout ce que tu as... Tu aurais pu tomber sur un psychopathe !

Naruto ne trouva rien de mieux que de laisser parler son instinct: il éclata de rire. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui avait parut une éternité, depuis des années en fait, il se laissa aller à un éclat de rire de gamin. Confus et choqué, Sasuke lui lança quelques regards furtifs, essayant de rester concentré sur la route.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu te fiches de moi ?

- Je ne me fiche pas de toi, s'esclaffa le blond en plaquant une main à son ventre. Mais tu es là, à me reprocher que je ne suis pas prudent, alors que tu viens d'embarquer un inconnu dans ta voiture pour aller je ne sais où ! Tu n'es pas mieux que moi, tu sais.

Renfrogné, le jeune homme retint un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Ok, ok... Je suis tombé sur un mec bien... Mais...

- Mais ? insista Naruto, curieux.

- Je... je n'arrive pas à croire que tu laisses entre mes mains ta « nouvelle vie »... Enfin... Je ne croyais pas que ça prendrait de telles proportions pour toi... On part seulement en voyage, en vacances ! L'été commence et... Toi tu me fais confiance à ce point...

Sasuke s'interrompit quand il sentit une main se poser gentiment sur sa cuisse. Quand il se retourna, il plongea dans un regard bleu, plus bleu encore que l'océan.

- J'imagine que je suis tombé sur un mec bien, moi aussi, murmura Naruto de sa voix grave.

Sasuke sentit ses mains devenir toutes moites.

- Maintenant regarde la route, tu veux ? continua le blond en retenant un petit ricanement.

- Oh, oui ! Pardon !

Naruto roula de nouveau les yeux, laissant sa tête retomber vers l'arrière. Il ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir de détente. En rouvrant les paupières sur sa droite, retournant observer le paysage qui passait à grande vitesse à l'extérieur, il repensa à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sasuke. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme avait paru si surpris qu'il soit parti avec lui et qu'il ait laissé son appartement, qu'il ait laissé absolument tout tomber.

Peut-être qu'en effet, c'était un peu trop. Il n'avait effectivement plus d'endroit où revenir. Mais, comme le dirait Sasuke lui-même, c'était « la partie amusante », et le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il commençait à apprendre de cet étrange homme. C'était _all in_ ou rien du tout. En gardant son appartement, en assurant ses arrières, il gardait aussi un pied sur terre, et il préférait juste et simplement se jeter dans le vide. Attendre de voir où le destin prévoyait de l'emmener. À partir de ce jour, il dépendait du bon vouloir de Dieu. Et cette nouvelle vie d'aventurier l'excitait, lui donnait envie de se réveiller demain matin, et le jour d'après, et encore le jour d'après. C'était une chose qu'il n'avait plus expérimenté depuis très longtemps: l'envie de se lever et faire face à la vie.

D'ailleurs, il ne voulait plus « faire face » à la vie comme si celle-ci était une autre des nombreuses corvées que l'homme inventait. Il voulait _vivre_ la vie.

- Et dis-moi, se demanda-t-il alors en se tournant vers le conducteur. Où on va, au fait ?

Particulièrement séduisant dans son accoutrement négligé, une chemise à carreaux ouverte complètement sur un torse nu, ainsi qu'un jeans déchiré un peu plus bas que les genoux, Sasuke avait les cheveux encore un peu ébouriffé par leur activité de la nuit dernière, mais ça lui allait bien. Ça lui donnait l'air d'un gamin. Quel âge avait-il, au fait ? s'interrogea Naruto avant de se concentrer sur la réponse que celui-ci lui donna après un petit moment d'hésitation.

- Ben... Je sais pas.

- Tu veux rire ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, lançant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

- Alors tu conduis seulement comme ça, droit devant, sans te soucier de la direction que tu prends ?

- Ouais.

Naruto pouffa.

- Tu as quel âge ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils à la question si soudaine et tourna la tête vers le blond.

- J'ai vingt ans, pourquoi ?

- Comment as-tu réussi à survivre jusqu'à cet âge ?

Le jeune brun, à la question posée, rejeta la tête vers l'arrière et partit dans un éclat de rire. Naruto fut choqué, mais ne put s'empêcher de le rejoindre.

- Eh bien je vis un jour à la fois !

- Tu as toujours vécu comme ça ?

- On peut dire que oui... Mais c'est la première fois que j'ai véritablement le courage de partir aussi loin, sans vraiment avoir de plans ni de destinations en tête. Toi, tu as une idée ?

Wow. C'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de Naruto. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne savait pas où il allait et il s'en fichait. Il lui demandait même de trouver pour lui ! Jamais il n'avait vécu comme ça, lui. Tout avait toujours été calculé soigneusement. Il avait suivi les règles, il avait suivi les plans. Tout avait toujours été organisé, planifié. C'était excitant, et il se sentait comme un rebelle, comme un nouveau né.

Souriant légèrement, Naruto acquiesça et se repositionna confortablement sur son siège.

- Hum... Laisse-moi y réfléchir un moment, dans ce cas.

- Tu as tout le temps, chéri, lança le conducteur.

Naruto sourit un peu plus au surnom, que son amant lui avait visiblement attribué. Il tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et récapitula.

Hier, il était chez lui, à New-York. Et là, ils étaient sur un autoroute, l'un de ceux, nombreux, qui reliaient New-York aux autres villes et états du pays. S'il se rappelait bien, ils étaient, tout à l'heure, passé devant une indication ouest.

Jetant un regard au conducteur, à son visage de profil absolument magnifique, ressemblant quasiment à un ange avec ses traits fins et sa peau claire, Naruto eut à nouveau un grand sourire.

Le soleil était désormais complètement levé, même si encore un peu bas, et brillait à leur droite.

- Ok je crois que j'ai une idée pour notre première destination, commença le jeune blond.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- En vérité, il y a cet endroit que j'ai toujours rêvé de visiter...

Naruto se mordilla la lèvre. Il se retourna et posa ses yeux sur sa valise bouclée sur la banquette arrière, là où il l'avait balancé cette nuit, quelques heures avant l'aurore, quand il était redescendu de son appartement. Sasuke l'attendait, comme il le lui avait promis après leurs ébats. Il repensa furtivement à son appartement, qu'il ne reverrait plus, ainsi qu'à son patron qui, à bien y réfléchir, il aurait bien aimé, effectivement, envoyer chier. Pas qu'il le détestait particulièrement, mais juste pour le plaisir de la chose, juste parce que c'était fou et débile de le faire.

Tout en levant une main vers son nœud de cravate, afin de le défaire, et en se demandant pourquoi diable il avait enfilé ça avant de partir, il termina sa phrase:

- Los Angeles.

* * *

**À SUIVRE...**

Merci de vos reviews, je suis contente que cette nouvelle fiction plaise !

Je suis en train d'écrire la suite de Under My Skin, qui devrait être postée dès le weekend prochain !:)

_Bisous, Tch0upi._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Los Angeles

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu.

* * *

_Le soleil de la Californie_

_Qui brille au-dessus d'un si large état_

_Et éclaire tout en bas _

_Le soleil de la Californie_

_Qui réchauffe les cœurs qui ont froid_

_Oh mon soleil de Californie..._

_Viens donc faire scintiller ma vie !_

* * *

**Los Angeles ~ Chapitre 2**

* * *

Naruto était un bel homme. Grand, doté d'une musculature qui plaisait aux femmes, il avait de belles courbes, des épaules larges, des bras qui donnaient envie de s'y lover, et surtout un visage adorablement jeune, tout en étant mature, un peu trop pour son âge, d'ailleurs.

Il n'avait que vingt-deux ans, après tout, et dans ses yeux, de magnifiques pupilles d'un bleu océan, baignait une maturité impressionnante. Il avait des cheveux épars d'un blond lumineux, et un délicieux teint halé qui rendait jaloux pas mal de gens. Il était gentil et avait de nombreuses admiratrices parmi ses collègues. Ce n'était pas rare que certaines d'entre elles tentent de percer sa poitrine pour atteindre son cœur. Mais Naruto recherchait toujours quelque chose de plus loin. Il se disait souvent qu'il fallait qu'il accepte l'une de ces propositions, que sinon il finirait ses jours seul, mais il avait envie d'avoir envie. Il voulait ressentir quelque chose de plus fort, il voulait trouver _la _personne... la personne qui l'atteindrait.

Peut-être était-il un vieux romantique, sorti d'une autre époque, qui croyait encore aux pouvoirs d'Éros. Parfois, Naruto s'imaginait que même celui-ci ne devait sans doute plus croire en ses propres capacités, là-haut sur son nuage. Après tout, de nos jours, qui attendait de tomber amoureux ?...

Alors quand l'un de ses collègues venait le voir afin de lui proposer une sortie à quatre avec une des célibataires de la boîte, il refusait. Soit il prétextait un rendez-vous au médecin, soit il feignait d'être fatigué. C'était paradoxale, dans un sens, parce que Naruto avait bien envie de s'amuser, boire un coup, rigoler comme des enfants, vivre sa jeunesse, parce que oui, il était encore jeune, mais jamais il n'avait osé faire des folies et ce même s'il avait encore un cœur d'adolescent. C'était simplement que... c'était, disons... déplacé. Impossible. Avec tous ces gens incompatibles, inatteignables... Il avait toujours la douloureuse pensée qu'il n'appartenait pas à ce monde. Rien ne semblait être fait pour lui.

Alors, il rentrait chez lui, le soir, réfléchissant aux belles femmes qui lui étaient présentées par ses collègues masculins, et voyait de plus en plus clairement la fin de sa vie, seul et vieux et misérable dans cet appartement.

Si, au début, c'était de la mélancolie, au fil du temps, c'était devenu de l'indifférence. On lui avait bien présenté des hommes, ça n'avait rien changé. La personne qui était faite pour lui était sûrement à l'autre bout de la planète, ou alors elle n'existait pas. Ou elle était déjà prise. Plus les jours passaient, plus Naruto devenait fatigué. Il restait jeune et beau, mais son cœur vieillissait. Il se levait chaque matin en se disant qu'il avait vécu un jour de plus aussi seul que la lune.

Ouvrant lentement les yeux, l'homme eut un sourire au coin des lèvres. Bien sûr, sa solitude l'avait finalement mené vers les endroits miteux comme les bars et les clubs de nuit où la plupart des hommes seuls y recherchaient l'amour. Et Naruto était tombé sur cette personne particulière et unique qui vivait au jour le jour sans se soucier du lendemain... La vie faisait des surprises, eh bien celle-ci, elle était surtout inattendue !

La tête appuyée, il tourna le menton vers l'extérieur et observa le jeune homme marcher en direction de la voiture sous le soleil radieux. Ils s'étaient arrêtés après quatre heures de route dans une station service pour faire le plein, et Sasuke était sorti payer au comptoir pendant que Naruto attendait dans la voiture. Sous la lumière du matin, il put regarder à loisir le jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas tellement pu reluquer à sa guise hier, dans la luminosité tamisée de la boîte de nuit, et lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour, il n'avait pas vraiment songé à le regarder non plus. D'ailleurs, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, ils avaient plutôt baisé. Du moins, ce n'était pas une étreinte durant laquelle ils s'étaient couvert l'un l'autre de regards tendres et de sourires niais.

Sasuke - il ne connaissait même pas son nom de famille - était assez grand. Il ne se rappelait plus s'il était plus grand que lui ou pas, à vrai dire il n'avait pas remarqué. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que ses membres étaient plus fins, il avait une carrure plus frêle que la sienne, et sa peau était pâle. Elle semblait même être plus claire encore sous les rayons du soleil. Il avait des cheveux noirs comme les ailes d'un corbeau, des yeux aussi sombres, qui rendaient chacun de ses regards particulièrement intenses...

Naruto le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête près de la voiture afin de commencer à la remplir d'essence. Il se retourna et regarda de haut en bas son corps svelte puis s'arrêta sur son visage. Il était... fin et ses traits étaient parfaits. Naruto n'avait jamais vu une telle perfection, d'ailleurs. Mais malgré tout, il lui trouva quelque chose d'enfantin. Il avait vingt ans mais, sans exactement savoir pourquoi, on lui donnait moins. Il était musclé, mais très peu.

Tout à coup, les yeux noirs croisèrent les siens et Sasuke remarqua que Naruto l'observait. Le blond eut un petit sursaut, de s'être fait prendre, mais le jeune brun ne fit que sourire et lui faire un signe de main. Quand il remonta dans la voiture, il s'enquit aussitôt, avant même d'avoir passé sa ceinture de sécurité:

- Alors, je te manque déjà ?

Sa voix était accentuée d'un rire. Naruto sourit.

- Tu devrais me laisser conduire un peu.

- Nan, je peux encore faire quelques dizaines de kilomètres, c'est bon.

- Tu sais que la Californie est à une semaine d'ici en voiture ?

- Ouais. On s'arrêtera ce soir pour que tu puisse prendre le relai... ou préfères-tu qu'on dorme quelque part et qu'on reprenne la route demain ?

Naruto regarda le jeune homme passer sa ceinture et démarrer le moteur. La voiture quitta bientôt la station service et ils furent de retour sur l'autoroute en moins de deux. Il lança un coup d'œil à l'heure, indiquée sur le tableau.

« 12 h 09 »

- D'accord. Voilà le plan de match: tu conduis jusqu'à ce soir. On s'arrête quelque part, et demain matin, je prendrai le volant. Ça te va ?

- Ça va pour moi !

- On a quitté New-York ce matin. À mon avis, on devrait arriver en Pennsylvanie ce soir.

Un sourire étira de nouveau les lèvres roses pâles de Sasuke. Naruto le regarda, du coin de l'œil. Les deux mains sur le volant, le regard rivé vers l'horizon, il ne faisait que sourire dans le vide, comme rêveur. Il était si... inspirant. Il incarnait à lui seul la fameuse phrase: « Si tu veux, tu peux ».

Naruto regarda finalement devant. La journée était finalement levée. Le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. Le silence dura un moment encore, quand, soudainement, Sasuke demanda:

- À quoi pensais-tu ?

Le blond tourna la tête.

- Hm ?

- Tout à l'heure. Quand tu me regardais à travers la fenêtre...

- Rien en particulier, avoua-t-il en baissant la tête sur ses mains. Je me disais que... je n'avais jamais vraiment voyagé.

- Jamais ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Et toi ?

- Je suis allé au Canada, une fois. Mais je n'ai jamais visité le reste des États-Unis. En tout cas, ce sera génial, je te l'assure ! Pour ton premier vrai voyage, je veux dire.

Naruto sourit à cette nouvelle promesse. Il glissa ensuite sa main dans la poche de son pantalon et en ressortit son porte-monnaie.

- J'ai de l'argent, marmonna-t-il. L'essence nous coûtera un bras, mais... J'imagine qu'on s'en fout, c'est ça la règle d'or ?

- Oui, exact ! On s'en tape !

À nouveau, le jeune blond se mit à fixer son interlocuteur avec l'impression de ne pas y croire. Il le surprenait à chacune de ses répliques. Les cheveux au vent, les lunettes fumées lui donnant l'allure d'une star, il souriait comme s'il allait s'envoler et goûter à la liberté, celle des oiseaux, bêtes légères comme le vent. Sasuke semblait être comme eux. Il allait où bon lui semblait, et il se trouvait quelque chose pour se fabriquer un nid là-bas. Sans organisation. Sans plans. Il n'avait que son sourire à traîner avec lui.

- Et tu fais quoi, comme métier ? demanda alors Naruto, réalisant qu'il ne le savait pas.

- Je suis chercheur d'or.

- Chercheur d'or ?

- Ouais.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

Après réflexion, il ne se retrouva pas surpris. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et s'installa confortablement.

- Chercheur d'or... répéta-t-il.

- Mon frère me disait que je pouvais être ce que je voulais, peu importe ce que c'est.

- Ça te va bien, ce métier.

Le brun répondit par un sourire gêné. Pendant un instant, il parut ému. Naruto le regarda et, de profil, son visage semblait crispé même s'il essayait visiblement de garder le sourire. Ses yeux se remplirent même de larmes, mais bien vite il reprit contenance.

Naruto se demanda si ça avait à voir avec l'évocation dudit frère.

- Merci, souffla simplement le jeune homme.

* * *

L'odeur du début d'été était exquise. Naruto ne se rappelait pas avoir vécu un jour plus délicieux que celui-ci, passé à sentir le vent frais de juin caresser sa peau et faire bouger ses cheveux librement. Le soleil décrivait sa route dans le ciel alors qu'eux étaient maintenant arrivés à leur premier arrêt. Quelques quarante minutes plus tôt, ils étaient passés sous une pancarte sur laquelle était inscrit « Pennsylvanie », puis une suivante, peu de temps après, sur laquelle était écrit « Philadelphie ».

Sasuke avait gardé le fil de leur conversation en bavardant de tout et de rien, de la température, à quel point il aimait l'été et l'air pur qui soufflait. En l'écoutant, le blond avait l'impression d'être endormi et de rêver, tout simplement. Sasuke lui donnait à penser à ces personnages de films pour lesquels tout était possible, qu'il suffisait d'y croire. Ces gens braves, pleins de courages, héroïques, ces figures de perfection américaines.

Lui, il était resté là, appuyé contre la portière, à regarder défiler le paysage magnifique de la liberté. À savourer sa fuite pleinement, réfléchissant à l'homme ennuyant qu'il était et qu'il n'était plus désormais.

- On peut s'arrêter là, indiqua Sasuke en pointant quelque chose à travers le pare-brise.

Naruto tourna la tête vers le visage du jeune homme, pour finalement, à retardement, chercher des yeux ce qu'il indiquait d'un doigt. Ses yeux bleus suivirent ce qu'il montrait et il vit un hôtel. L'écriteau affichait les offres et services: nuits, séjours, restaurants, bistros, etc.

Le blond remarqua, en même temps, que le soleil était rendu très bas dans le ciel. Il faisait malgré tout encore très clair, mais il devait avoisiner les dix-huit heures quand même. Ils avaient fait une après-midi entière de route.

- Demain matin, tu prendras le volant, ok ? s'enquit Sasuke en débouclant sa ceinture et Naruto réalisa que la voiture était garée dans le stationnement de l'hôtel. Aller, tu descends ?

Le blond s'empressa de défaire sa ceinture. Il ouvrit la portière et sortit, les jambes engourdies d'être resté assis tout ce temps. Il referma la portière et se retourna, levant le menton vers l'espèce d'auberge où ils passeraient la nuit. Baissant les yeux, il tomba dans ceux de Sasuke qui le regardait avec un petit sourire. Il était si beau sous la lumière d'un soleil de soirée chaud et calme qu'il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer avec lui reprendre leurs activités de la nuit dernière.

- Viens, je vais nous réserver une chambre.

- Je vais prendre mon sac, marmonna Naruto en retournant à la voiture.

Sasuke acquiesça et disparut à l'intérieur. Le blondinet ouvrit la portière de derrière et se pencha vers la banquette afin de prendre son sac. Il se tapa doucement les joues ensuite, ne cessant de revoir leurs ébats, qui s'étaient déroulés d'ailleurs sur ce siège. Le corps du jeune homme, sa fougue, son feu ardent qui avait alimenté le sien, faible et mourant. Sa voix, son odeur, son sourire… Il devenait fou, il fallait qu'il se calme.

Et s'il comptait foutre le camp demain matin, le laissant endormi dans la chambre d'hôtel, à une centaine de kilomètres de chez lui ? Sans voiture, sans rien pour rentrer ? Il avait eu raison de paniquer, tout à l'heure… Il était vraiment fou d'avoir tout abandonné derrière pour partir avec un mec qui se disait être chercheur d'or et qui n'avait pratiquement rien dans la vie à part une voiture et quelques billets…

Mais Sasuke ne partirait pas. Il ne le connaissait pas, mais il savait qu'il ne le quitterait pas. Il ne savait rien de lui, à part qu'il était comme lui, une personne seule qui ne cherchait qu'une chose dans un monde trop froid et trop grand: l'amour, la chaleur, un peu d'affection…

Lorsqu'il se retourna enfin, refermant pour de bon la portière, son sac balancé sur son épaule, Naruto vit Sasuke, une clé qu'il faisait tournoyer sur son doigt. Un sourire rayonnant éclairait son visage.

- Embarque, on va passer par derrière.

Éberlué, Naruto regarda Sasuke retourner à la voiture. Incrédule et l'air stupide, il reprit sa place, le sac sur les genoux. Le brun lui fit un signe de main rapide, lui faisant comprendre que la ceinture n'était pas nécessaire. Il démarra la voiture et contourna simplement l'immeuble, pour aller se garer à l'arrière du bâtiment. Des portes étaient alignées à environ trois mètres d'intervalle chaque. Il y avait des numéros inscrits sur chacune d'elles. Naruto ne dit rien, et sortit quand Sasuke arrêta la voiture de nouveau.

- C'est la 304, sourit-il à sa question muette.

Naruto chercha leur porte rapidement, suivant Sasuke qui avait prit de l'avance. Le jeune homme déverrouilla la poignée et se décala sur le côté, pour laisser entrer Naruto avant lui. Il s'exécuta, s'avançant dans la pièce, pour le moment plongée dans la pénombre, les rayons du soleil décrivant de pauvres dessins lumineux sur le tapis duveteux qui couvrait le sol.

Naruto se retourna alors que Sasuke fermait la porte et ouvrait tout grand les lourds rideaux rouges.

Ce qu'il vit le surpris, tout en mettant un sourire incertain sur ses lèvres: Sasuke balança la clé sur le petit meuble qui se trouvait là près de l'entrée, et se dirigea en courant vers le lit. Il se jeta sur le matelas comme un enfant et enleva chaussures et chaussettes. Naruto l'observa, entre l'envie de se moquer et de le rejoindre. Le jeune homme, qui ressemblait à l'instant plutôt à un jeune garçon, rigolait tandis qu'il sautillait.

- Tu me fais quoi, là ?

- Je teste le mobilier !

- Tu fais souvent ça ?

- Oui, je fais ça tout le temps quand je loue une chambre. C'est pour ne pas me faire arnaquer. Une fois, j'étais avec un gars, on voulait occuper une chambre mais elle était infestée ! On a trouvé des tas d'insectes tous plus affreux les uns que les autres. T'imagine même pas, j'ai voulu ravoir mon argent… Une autre fois, c'était le lit, il était brisé. Je me suis retrouvé courbaturé comme pas possible le lendemain… Je te dis même pas !

Naruto, hésitant à croire toutes ces histoires loufoques, s'avança, posant son sac près du petit meuble.

- Tu te moques de moi ou quoi là ? dit-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Non, j'suis sérieux, lança le jeune homme, debout sur le lit.

Les yeux bleus, levés vers ceux noirs du brun, étaient remplis d'amusement. Il leva un bras et une main, et aussitôt Sasuke l'attrapa, le tirant vers lui. Naruto se retrouva sur le matelas, à son tour debout et plus haut dans la pièce. Les bras du jeune homme s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il put enfin en être certain: il était plus grand que Sasuke, sans trop l'être non plus. Mais là, devant lui, il devait baisser les yeux.

- On va s'amuser, toi et moi, tu vas voir ! On va rigoler comme des gosses.

- C'est pas ce qu'on fait, là ? pouffa Naruto. Écoute, jamais on ne m'avait fait sauter sur un matelas. Je ne crois même pas avoir fait ça quand j'étais gamin.

- Non ?

- Non, ricana Naruto, sentant les doigts du jeune homme chatouiller le bas de son dos.

- Naruto, il manque beaucoup à ton enfance !

- Tu es fou, soupira-t-il, non sans pouvoir se départir de son sourire.

Une agréable lumière teintait la pièce, comme si toute la chambre était un crépuscule à elle seule. Il faisait chaud, la baie vitrée montrait le parking, et plus loin, une rivière et plus loin encore, des arbres. Le ciel était bleu au-delà, mais il était aussi barré d'orange alors que le soleil étendait ses longs bras chauds.

Naruto réalisa qu'ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre. Leurs torses se touchaient presque. Sasuke le fixait, pratiquement dans le blanc des yeux tandis qu'il continuait de rire.

Mais tout à coup, quelqu'un toqua à la porte, celle qui donnait dans le couloir. Tous deux tournèrent la tête. De l'autre côté, retentit une voix étouffée:

- Monsieur Uchiha, nous venons nous assurer que tout est parfait et que vous ne manquer de rien pour votre séjour.

Sasuke pouffa tout bas, mettant une main sur sa bouche. Naruto le regarda et le brun descendit du lit en sautant.

- Ça va ! Merci beaucoup. Il n'y a pas de cafards !

- Sasuke ! s'indigna Naruto, écarquillant les yeux.

- Quoi ? se défendit celui-ci, un large sourire.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune tenue…

- M'en fiche !

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte, et alors que Naruto roulait des yeux, il se pencha et demanda, sans ouvrir:

- On voudrait de la bière, par contre, s'il vous plaît. Et un bon truc à manger !

- Monsieur, les commandes doivent se faire au restaurant.

- Je vous donnerai le double de pourboire, aller… je suis fatigué, j'ai fait une longue route…

- Veuillez vous soumettre au règlement, monsieur.

Ronchonnant, sans perdre cependant son magnifique sourire, Sasuke acquiesça et renvoya l'employé. Naruto s'approcha de lui tout en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- C'est pas bien grave, hein, je vais y aller si tu veux. Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que t'as envie de mang-…

Naruto s'interrompit quand Sasuke l'embrassa sauvagement. Une main derrière sa nuque l'avait soudainement agrippé et maintenant, leurs lèvres étaient collées. Sasuke souriait encore comme un gamin, il le sentait contre sa bouche, mais bientôt, il se mit à l'embrasser passionnément, avec plus de sérieux. Le désir ne tarda pas à monter, la chaleur avec… Il laissa toute résolution de côté et se laissa faire avec joie.

Un sentiment de tendresse étreignait son ventre alors que des mains avides et assoiffées se posaient de nouveau sur sa taille.

* * *

**À SUIVRE...**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteure :** Tch0upi.

**Titre : **Los Angeles

**Disclamer : **Tous les petits personnages présents dans cette fanfiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Rating : **T (Pour les possibles futurs lemons)

**Couples :** Naru/Sasu.

* * *

_Le feu de la passion, cette exquise sensation_

_Tant que brûlera le sentiment de liberté_

_L'envie de s'envoler ne demeurera pas qu'un vain désir oublié_

_Et restera, encré au plus profond de nous, l'inspiration_

* * *

**Los Angeles ~ Chapitre 3**

* * *

Il avait presque oublié la délicieuse sensation de bras humains, chauds et moites, enroulés autour de son corps, portant la fraîche brise du matin. Naruto ouvrit les yeux sur une tête brune, échouée sur son torse. Les bras de Sasuke étaient serrés autour de lui, et son souffle régulier lui indiquait qu'il dormait encore. Il n'en était pas surpris, après cette nuit folle. Le jeune homme ne connaissait pas de frein, dans la vie, Naruto le savait bien désormais, après deux jours à ses côtés. Il allait toujours droit devant, vite, il savourait les jours comme il savourait un bon repas rempli.

Ils n'avaient pas passé commande, hier. Ils s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre, avaient juste apprécié le moment présent. Et Naruto avait savouré le jeune homme, son corps, il avait apprécié la vie dans son plus simple état. Son amant était inépuisable et il s'était sentit rajeunir - ou plutôt, et c'était une chose qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté depuis longtemps, il s'était sentit comme un homme de son âge. Il s'était sentit comme un adolescent, comme un lycéen, qui faisait des folies. Il avait l'impression de vivre enfin sa vie d'adulte. De faire n'importe quoi parce qu'il avait le droit.

Il sourit pour lui-même, et lorsqu'il entendit les cris de protestations de son estomac oublié, il se dégagea lentement du lit. Il se leva, attrapa son pantalon et se dirigea vers la grande baie qui montrait l'extérieur. La voiture du brun était toujours là, le capot étincelant sous les rayons du soleil, ainsi que les promesses de liberté et de jours lumineux. Ça ne faisait que commencer. Ils étaient encore à des kilomètres à la ronde de Los Angeles et Sasuke avait promis qu'il l'emmènerait dans la ville des stars. L'idée qu'il avait tout ce temps et toutes ces villes à traverser pour s'y rendre, en compagnie du brun qui le faisait rêver, fit gonfler le cœur du blond.

Il se retourna et, observant le jeune homme dormir, décida d'enfiler un T-shirt pour aller chercher quelque chose à manger. Ils avaient encore une longue journée devant eux…

* * *

Quand il remit les pieds dans la chambre, le lit était vide. Les mains chargées de leur petit déjeuner, Naruto referma la porte d'un coup de pied et vint poser le tout sur la table. Il installait lentement et calmement les couverts lorsque deux mains se refermèrent sur ses yeux. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage, sentant le corps du jeune homme s'approcher du sien, par derrière.

- C'est toi qui as cuisiné ? demanda nonchalamment le brun.

- Tu sais bien que non, rétorqua Naruto en pouffant. Je l'ai pris au restaurant de l'hôtel.

Naruto attendit un peu, le silence s'étendant sur quelques secondes. Sasuke finit par le lâcher, et le blond se retourna aussitôt, pour le couver du regard. Le jeune homme s'approcha du repas tout fait et finit par s'assoir, son estomac lui rappelant également que, la veille au soir, ils n'avaient rien mangé, préférant s'assouvir de plaisirs de chair plutôt que grignoter un petit quelque chose.

- J'aurais préféré que tu cuisines, avoua Sasuke après une bouchée.

Naruto leva un sourcil.

- Quoi ?

- Je préfère la cuisine fait maison…

- Je ne sais pas cuisiner.

- C'est vrai ? sourit Sasuke. Mais, tu vis seul…

- Une raison de plus pour m'échapper avec toi. Ma vie était… pas très stimulante, si tu veux savoir. Et puis non, tu ne veux même pas savoir…

- Si, je veux savoir ! s'enquit le brun sans attendre.

Naruto soupira, observant le jeune homme déposer son verre et sa fourchette. Visiblement, ils allaient encore sauter le repas, ou manger plus tard, quand ça aurait refroidi. Son cœur battait d'un rythme entraînant, il s'emballait. Sasuke était assis face à lui. Sasuke était un étranger - ou du moins, presque. Mais Sasuke voulait savoir. Il s'intéressait à lui, s'intéressait à sa vie, même s'il ignorait à quelle point celle-ci était ennuyante et répétitive.

Quand il saurait, il se moquerait bien de lui. Naruto était persuadé que lui, Sasuke, il en avait fait des trucs fous. Juste à le regarder, à l'écouter cinq minutes, il était clair que sa vie était colorée, remplies de péripéties, de rencontres géniales et de mauvais coups ! Il était chercheur d'or, après tout, ça disait absolument tout. Lui, il était quoi ? Secrétaire célibataire, passant sa vie dans son bureau, stores fermés, puis dans son appartement, rideaux tirés. Ils étaient si différents…

- Alors ? Monsieur qui ne cuisine pas. Raconte-moi ta vie.

- Eh bien, par où commencer…

- Ne me dis pas tout. Juste une anecdote, juste une petite partie. Après tout, il faut bien qu'on ait des trucs à se dire jusqu'à Los Angeles. Alors qu'en dis-tu si, chacun notre tour, on raconte un secret, ou une partie de notre vie, une chose qui s'est passée. Comme ça, on aura tout le chemin pour se connaître.

Naruto demeura silencieux, sidéré. Sasuke pouffa devant son expression et tendit la main ouverte au milieu de la table. Les yeux bleus s'y dirigèrent et Sasuke agita son petit doigt.

- Bah, tu attends quoi ? C'est une entente, alors donne-moi ta main.

Un sourire incertain aux lèvres, le blond tendit la main et serra celle, plus douce, plus petite et plus pâle, du jeune homme. L'étreinte sembla déborder de chaleur.

- Tu commence ou je commence ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Je pense qu'on devrait manger avant, fit remarquer Naruto, reprenant de l'assurance. Et après, Sasuke, je te dirai volontiers ce que tu veux savoir sur moi.

- Oh… Oui ! D'accord.

Rougissant adorablement, le jeune homme se réinstalla sur sa chaise et se remit à son assiette. Naruto le regarda en secouant la tête. Quel gamin… Quelle jeunesse…

Quel vent de fraîcheur avait soufflé sur sa vie.

Il était loin de chez lui et, en réalité, il s'en fichait. Jamais il ne s'était sentit plus chez lui que maintenant, au milieu de nulle part avec un amant aussi mystérieux que tête en l'air, aussi fougueux que tendre…

* * *

Sasuke avait de nouveau les cheveux au vent. Assis maintenant sur le siège passager, il était redressé et, tirant sur la ceinture de sécurité, était appuyé contre la fenêtre et regardait, comme un enfant, passer les autres voitures devant eux. Naruto, qui avait pris la place au volant, lui jetait des œillades de temps en temps, amusé. Derrière des lunettes fumées, il reposa son regard devant et lut les indications vertes qui passaient au-dessus d'eux. Il était quatorze heures, ils étaient partis de l'hôtel de Philadelphie depuis quatre heures et ils arrivaient désormais dans la ville de Pittsburgh.

Il sourit au souvenir. Sasuke avait voulut paresser un peu dans leur chambre. Ils avaient mangé, puis ils avaient pris une douche chacun leur tour. Sasuke avait fait le con au bord de la rivière à l'extérieur de la chambre. Puis ils étaient partis, vers dix heures. Il se souvint de la petite provocation du brun tandis qu'ils montaient dans la voiture, prêt à redécoller.

- Voyons voir en combien de temps tu atteindras Chicago !

Chicago, c'était en Illinois, à deux États d'ici. Mais malgré cela, Naruto se prit au jeu et accepta le défi de son ami. Avant d'ouvrir sa portière, il lança, sur un ton gamin:

- On y sera demain !

À moins d'emprunter un arc-en-ciel, demain, à pleine vitesse, ils ne seraient qu'en Ohio, et peut-être ils auraient le temps de faire la route menant en Illinois. Chicago, c'était encore plus loin. Mais Naruto trouvait cela amusant. Et puis Sasuke s'en foutait bien au fond, qu'ils n'y soient pas demain. C'était juste pour rigoler. Et ça les détendait tous les deux de rire et de s'embêter l'un l'autre. La vie était si légère, depuis qu'il avait quitté son appartement, elle était si facile…

Naruto aperçut alors une sortie et il décida de s'y diriger, sur un coup de tête. Aussitôt, alors que la voiture s'enlignait hors de l'autoroute, Sasuke se retourna.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Se rendre en Californie, ça nous prendra une semaine, tout au plus, expliqua Naruto. Mais l'été ne fait que commencer. Visitons un peu les villes, prenons notre temps, profitons… C'est ce que j'appelle voyager.

Sasuke parut surpris, le fixant comme s'il était sorti d'une soucoupe volante. Mais bien vite, il esquissa un grand sourire, et se détendit contre son siège.

- Ok ! Emmène-moi où tu veux, beau blond, je ne regarde même pas.

Le jeune homme, disant ces mots, rejeta les bras vers l'arrière et s'appuya dessus, derrière la tête. Naruto roula des yeux, mais sentit malgré tout son cœur se serrer agréablement. Encore une fois, il semblait ne pas y croire. Comment avait-il pu dénicher un tel énergumène ? Ils étaient amants, certes, ils étaient encore… plus ou moins… étrangers, l'un pour l'autre. Ils ne savaient presque rien sur eux. Et pourtant, Sasuke agissait… avec une confiance aveugle. Et s'il était tombé sur un psychopathe qui jouait très bien le jeu de l'homme perdu et seul ? Et s'il avait été un prédateur ? Sasuke n'avait aucune notion de prudence. Naruto secoua la tête doucement, se disant que, d'un autre côté, jamais il n'avait connu quelqu'un de si… excitant. Aucune de ses précédentes relations n'avaient levé les bras en signe d'abandon et en lui donnant la permission de l'emmener où il voulait, de faire ce qu'il voulait d'elles.

Et puis, bon… _Des_ relations. Il n'en avait pas eu des tonnes. Il avait eu des amants, des amantes. Et une femme lui était restée en travers du cœur et de la gorge, mais il tentait jour et nuit de l'oublier, celle-là. Avec Sasuke, il paraissait enfin effacer son visage de son esprit. Et au son du rire du jeune homme, il oubliait sa voix. Sasuke était beaucoup de chose pour lui, et Naruto le réalisait à peine. Un vent de fraîcheur, oui, un plaisir intense, la possibilité de changer de vie, un baume sur ses blessures passées, il était une renaissance dans un monde qui avait des allures de chaos…

Il conduisit jusqu'au centre ville de Pittsburgh, où il se mit à rouler plus lentement. Tous deux regardaient les magasins et les endroits qui pourraient les divertir aujourd'hui.

Naruto s'arrêta finalement, avec un grand sourire, dans une intersection qui menait à un immense stationnement. Le soleil brillait sur l'enseigne du bâtiment, qui s'élevait devant le ciel tout bleu. Des voitures entraient et sortaient de tous les côtés. Sasuke fronça les sourcils, un début de sourire sur ses lèvres pâles. Naruto, au volant, avait déjà un rictus, tandis qu'il tentait de trouver une ouverture pour passer. Il finit tout de même par en trouver une et il s'aventura, cherchant une place de parking.

C'est lorsqu'il arrêta la voiture et qu'on entendit le déclic de sa ceinture de sécurité que Sasuke se tourna vers lui et demanda, plein de joie:

- Une journée au centre commercial ?

- J'ai l'argent du dernier mois de mon appartement à jeter par les fenêtres, affirma Naruto, simplement.

Il regarda Sasuke: ce dernier souriait maintenant largement.

* * *

_À SUIVRE..._

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce chapitre plus que court ! Je promets de poster très vite la suite pour me faire pardonner. Et "Under my Skin" ne saura tarder non plus. =)

Review ?


End file.
